


Plots/writing dump for my stories

by Crapicorns



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Multi-Fandom, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 01:03:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21227231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crapicorns/pseuds/Crapicorns
Summary: You don't have to read it if you don't want to I'm just making this so I can get my ideas in one place





	1. Friends in strange places: Plots

* * *

**Who's at the door**

Alexander: there's someone at the door.

Winter: is it a penguin?

*Cue questioning*

Alexander: uh, what?

Winter: *banging fist on table* ow, uh, well I said, is it a penguin?!

Alexander: I don't know *looks out window* holy shit it is.

Winter: *cocking shotgun* so it begins.

*Still much, very much, confusion*

* * *

**Feels**

Alexander: *helping out Winter with her feelings* what do we say when we feel like this Winter?

Winter: Less depressy more progressy

Alexander: no.

* * *

**Winter's biggest lie**

Winter: I always tell people that my cat doesn't really like people but in, like actuality he's a really cuddle whore so when he cuddles with people they feel special.

* * *

**Bodyss**

Winter: I might not have the best body but it sure does hold my organs in place!

* * *

**Texting**

*texts between Violet and Alexander*

3:30am  
Alexander: do you think ants have feelings?

Violet: it is 3 in the morning, go the fuck to sleep.

* * *

**Visiting an aquarium**

Scorpius: will you give me five bucks if I swallow a live fish.

Winter: oh, my God, they actually sell seafood here, that's so sad but to be honest I want some more.

Alexander: guys I'm actually fluent in whale *annoying whale noises*

Lorcan: I found Nemo hahahah.

Lysander: oh, my God, I want a dolphin, how much money is a dolphin.

Violet: *gets stung by live jelly fish* aw it likes me.

Alexander: how do whales have sex *Lorcan and him start a conversation about whale sex*

Violet: good thing I brought my swimsuit  
*Somehow breaks into fishtank*

Lysander: where can I apply to be an aquatic wildlife handler, I want to work with these beautiful animals.

Violet: *buys artsy star souvenir from the gift shop* because I'm a star.

Alexander: where's the mermaid exhibit though.

* * *

  
**The, uh, French**

Alexander: the French have given us many good things.

James: uh, like French toast?

Winter: no, I think French fries.

Violet: the guillotine.

* * *

**Advice**

Winter: Vilolet, you have a lot to offer a boy. You're funny, you're smart-

James: you're creative, you've got style-

Alexander:

Alexander: oh do you want me to say something?

Alexander: you have hair, your name is Violet.

* * *

  
**Siblings. Uh, sharing?**

Vilolet: I'm going to need a human skull but you can't ask why.

Alexander: only if you don't ask why.

Alexander: *pulls out four pristine human skulls out of their bag* choose one.

Vilolet:

Alexander:

Violet: this one will do.

*In the background 5min later*

Winter: *terrified screams* oh, my fucking God, Vilolet is that a fucking human brain basket!!

Violet: *coming back to her senses from laughing* a-a what now?

* * *

**L-o-v-e**

Winter: Violet and Scorpius sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-.

Violet: I have a knife and a set of Samurai swords, consider your next words very carefully.

* * *

**Are you in me**

Winter: *thinking* Alexander is in my class, right, I mean the one I just went to, okay Winter practice 'hey Alexander, uh your in my class right' oh, no, no 'you're in my class, Alexander' that sounds really demanding, you know what I'm just going to ask.

Winter: *looking straight forwards, has a very serious look on her face* Alexander, are you in me.

Alexander: *choking on his food* uhh!

Violet: well-

* * *

**10:00**

"it's 10:00, we're supposed to go to sleep." Winter said.

"10, my ass."

"No, it- it literally has nothing to do with your ass, but okay."

* * *

**Water**.

Alice: can I have some water.

Violet: *starts chugging water bottle*

Violet: *chokes from drinking too fast*

Violet: *spills water*

Violet: *coughing* I don't have any.

* * *

**Heart shaped birthmark**

*Scorpius and Winter having conversation*

Winter: Uh, lets see what we can talk about?

Scorpius: Well, uh, Violet has a heart shaped birthmark on one of her thighs.

Winter: Oh, that's cool, so does Alex.

*I shit you not, the most fucking awkward silence*

Scorpius, Winter: wh- wait, how do you know that.

* * *


	2. Another one of them: Plots

* * *

**Boyfriend**

Clemmentine and Christian were sitting by the water after her talk with Percy. She didn't know why but she felt so anxious. She honestly just wanted to swim.

So that's what she did. She yanked off her shirt and pants revealing a onesie. She always wore shorts under her pants for times like this. She ran to the sea and jumped off the cliff into the void below.

Christian let out a startled cry and ran after her. He lost his balance of the edge and fell in a very ungraceful fall.

The ocean felt like a brick against his back. He felt tears come to his eyes as the salt water filled them.

He swam up for air and looked around.

“Princess! What the Hades!?”

Clemmentine popped her head out of the water. She smiled at him.

He smiled back, “You know, Princess. This isn't my territory. Poseidon hates me.”

“No he doesn't.” she swam to him and grabbed his arm.

“In the poem you wrote, you said, 'show me the sea and I'll take you to mars' so I am.”

She began to pull him under. He froze. She made an air bubble around his head.

“Come on. Don't be so scared.”

She led him to a coral reef. As she bounced and played among the fish he avoided all sharp objects. He was not gonna pop this bubble. He found a rock and sat. He watched her play.

He rested his head on his hand. A Nereid says beside him. He watched Clemmentine as well. Christian felt weird.

The Nereid left after a while. Clementine came and sat beside Christian. As soon as she says he grabbed her face and kissed her. Ended up popping his bubble after all. Both mentally and physically.

* * *

**Clemmentine and her mom**

"Don't you talk back to me, young lady."

"Oh, well. Excuse me, I thought that was how a conversation worked!"

* * *

**The mighty has fallen**

Blye: how the mighty have fallen!

Clemmentine: it's a dropped candy bar. Stop being dramatic.

* * *

**Clemmentine is fucking sarcastic**

Blye: oh, my God, are you hurt.

Clemmentine: No. I normally spurt blood from my rib cage.

* * *

**Blye, Clemmentine and Josh at a festival**

"Ok, Lacy from Dension elementary."

"Yes." The girl apparently named Lacy said.

"Lacy, what's your favorite thing to eat?"

"Water." She said in a determined tone. Me, Clemmentine and Josh bursted out laughing.

* * *

**Um™**

*Clemmentine pulls out a sword*

Byle: Um.

*Flips around sword and does crazy stuff with it*

Blye: Double um.

* * *

**°And I could be a pretty girl°**

Clemmentine: This is my boyfriend, no touchee.

Christian: I feel like such a pretty girl.

* * *

**Boyfriend**

Clemmentine: He's my boyfriend.

Christian's dad: ...you should of asked me first.

Clemmentine: you're really not my type though.

* * *

**Blye**

*Legit Blye*

"Suck my apples, you whore."

*5 mins ago*

"Ma' dang-a-lang"

* * *

**Manliness**

Blye: All I saw was a blur of manliness and abs

* * *

**Cool**

"That's cool, I guess." Blye said like an obese man looking at a vegan arrangement after having his full on pastries.

* * *

**Water**

*Clemmentine drinks water*

Blye: Ah, yes the blessed ice juice, ocean sauce, cloud liquid, snowman blood, enslaved moisture, puddle sweat, and ultimately the fish air

Joshua: ooh, what about...nature tears.

Blye: as well, as well. 60% percent of the human body and sky soup.

Clemmentine: *looks around confused* reverse lava.

Blye and Joshua: ooh.

* * *


	3. I meet the man of my dreams (AKA, embarrassing Bakugo fanfiction):Plots

**Wtf**

"Agh, Mm, Aggh, Katsuki..."

"Please, please."

I walked in to see Katsuki holding the TV remote**,** sitting on the edge of the bed, sitting on top of Holley's blanket.

"Katsuki, let me have my blanket, I want my blanket, Aggh."

* * *

**What the actual shit**

"Hey, bro look." Kirishima said getting Bakugo's attention at the lunch table.

He held an unwrapped Kit Kat. "Uh, yeah what?" Bakugo said looking up.

Kirishima bit into the Kit Kat bar completely.

"Oh, my God." I said.

"Why would you do that!" He yelled leaning over across the table with the intention of hitting Kirishima "No, no!"

Bakugo manged to hit Kirishima's neck with Kamanri and me holding him back as much as we could.

Kirishima, Kamanri, Mina, Sero and me started to laugh, making me loosen my grip on Bakugo.

* * *

**Hey, water.**

"Hey can you get me some water?!" Bakugo yelled out in the living room of the dorms.

I threw him an water bottle, he didn't catch it very well, it dropped on the floor.

"Haha, very funny, come on!" He yelled.

Jessie then picked up the whole plastic bag of water bottles and threw it at him.

"Jessie, Ba- Katsuki, why did you do that, Katsuki are you ok?!!"

* * *

**69?**

* * *

**Weed...**

"it smells weird." Holley looking around, she put her head against the wall.

"I showered today!" Jessie said messing with her armpit area.

"You're right." Bakugo said sniffing around.

"It smells, like suspicious." Holley said, smiling a little bit.

"Weed!" Jessie screeched.

* * *

**Grasshopper **

J: look Holley! Bakugo!

H:...

J: I made a noose! For a grasshopper!!

B: what the hell

* * *

**Cold**

It's winter in Japan, and you know what that means. . .its cold. Like really, really cold. And you know who didnt wears a thick coat. . . Jessie.

I shivered as I walked next to Holley. She skipped along happily. I glared at her and she stopped and slowed down to a slow walk.

She looked around humming quietly, "Here we are. Just vibing in our central vicinity."

My teeth chattered as I looked at her, “I think I'm starting to understand how Bakugo feels.”

She shut up and looked around for a few more seconds, “i love Bob Ross, he painted a painting for a colorblind person, ooohh, and he put birdies in his pocket and let them watch him paint, consensually of course."

My teeth chattered against each other. I fired ahead of me as snow melted in my hair.

”Hey girls what's up?“ Sero said. I looked at him. And then his coat pockets.

”Do you share warm?“ I said?

Kirishima and Denki followed behind him.

”What?“ he asked.

”Hands cold.“ I put my hands on his face.

He grabbed my wrist and pulled them away shoving them in his pockets.

”There. Now they'll stay warm.

I walked backwards to school.

* * *

**Japan**

Jessie: you know what Japan doesn't need  
Holley: panty vending machines?  
Jessie: a theater kid, wait what?!

* * *


End file.
